General Horick's true colors
This is where Commander Poultry shows his true colors in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. reappears Patchy: that there is no water left This is the end of patchy. No water, no food, and still no Encino. And here come the vultures the pick me bones! flies up Shiver me timbers! It's potty! I wonder what parrot tastes like... Come back here! Uh-oh. Here come the hallucinations. SpongeBob: laughs Patchy, it's me. SpongeBob SquarePants. is excited, and then he cries Don't lose hope. Everything will be all right when you get into Encino. Patchy: But, Encino is gone. SpongeBob: It's not gone, if you believe. Patchy: Believe, believe. asleep. Wakes up and reads the sign Welcome to Encino! It's back! the sign SpongeBob was right! All I had to do was believe. laughs ♪You got to believe. It was out of sight. You got to believe. I'm back in Encino. You got to believe. Everything's all right. The sky above, and the ground below. Bring me back into Encino. It was lost, some time ago, I'm just glad to be back home. You got to believe. I'm back in Encino. You got to believe. Everything's all right. You got to believe. I'm back in Eencino. You got to believe. Everything's all right.♪ Baby: Ohh! Ohh! ♪You got to believe. I'm back in Encino. You got to believe. Everything's all right. You got to believe. I'm back in Encino. You got to...♪ Patchy: his ice-cream scoop and strange sounds appear. Potty brawks, and then, pokes Patchy Ow! Ow! It was all a hallucination. Encino's still gone! cries Oooooo, a sandwich. Potty, you're a lifesaver. a sandwich Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh, Potty, you know I don't like mayo! a vulture Here you want some? Go on. Take it. You know, I don't like the mayonnaise, you know. You know, when it gets above 130, 135, it gets kind of grody, you know. alicorns return to the surface, and then are shocked at the sight before them Poultry: You 3 have a nice family swim? camera then zooms out showing some old villains and Poultry's soldiers' still armed with M16's as well as bazookas Princess Luna: What, what is this? Yuna: Mama! You're back! Princess Celestia: What's going on? Zoe Trent: We don't know, we just saw Poultry's men armed with rifles and standing here so we came to see what was up. Princess Luna: Hold on. We are such fools! This is a treasure hunt for you, you're after the diamond of the city. Poultry: Oh, you mean this? the picture Peper Clark: Hey! He's got the missing page to the journel! Brian: Ernie! Ernie: Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with this! Poultry: I'm afraid you did. If it hadn't of been for your friends. We wouldn't be here by now, welcome to the club, son. Ernie: I'm not a grave robber. Princess Celestia: You have no idea what you're dealing with! out of the water Poultry: What's to know, Princess? It's big and shiny, and it's gonna make us all rich. Princess Luna: out of the water'' You'' think it's a treasure, we thought it was a battery. But we're all wrong, it's their power, their lifespan! The diamond is the only thing keeping our father's kingdom alive! King Solar Flare: out If you take that diamond out, my whole kingdom will die! Poultry: So what? To the throne! King Solar Flare: Come on! they arrive Poultry's men are searching for anything that could lead to the diamond Poultry: Ah, just who I wanted to see. Morley: Who did you expect? The Grinch? Poultry: Princess Luna: Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts